


Spider's Silk

by Blackcat0989



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Giant Spiders, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat0989/pseuds/Blackcat0989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirito goes into the forest, aiming to complete a simple quest. He never expected the quest to turn into this... Lemon warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider's Silk

**Author's Note:**

> I have only recently fallen into the SAO fandom, and have found it to be absolutely wonderful. And when I saw this picture, I just had to write.
> 
> http://i789.photobucket.com/albums/yy180/Blackcat0989/kirito_tiedup_wires_nervous_zps89d6fdac.jpg (The original has been taken down I think, so I made a new link with a copy that I saved. I don't own the pic)
> 
> And so this... thing was born. Please note that this IS a yaoi lemon fic, so if you don't like that, then you really shouldn't be reading this.

Throughout his time trapped in the game Sword Art Online, Kirito had not come across a monster that fought quite like this. In the forests of the 35th floor, hidden deep in a grove near the centre of the forest, was a secret quest. It was a simple enough quest: fight and defeat the boss. No extra enemies, no strings attached. The reward was a super rare item, a weapon or equipment of some kind and he saw no reason not to try out this hidden quest, even if no one had defeated it before.

So Kirito had entered the woods, found the grove and accepted the quest, walking into the grove with his sword drawn and held in a ready stance. It was quiet, too quiet. There was no growling or rushing as a monster approached, no footfalls or wing beats or dragging tail. It was an unnerving silence.

He glanced around, his eyes shining green with his scan skill as he searched suspiciously for the monster that should have been there. A curser flashed, signalling the presence of the boss, but his eyes couldn't see it, he couldn't hear or smell it. He couldn't /find/ it.

Until the clicking started.

It echoed around, bouncing off the trees and masking the creature's position from the swordsman's sharp ears. Kirito narrowed his eyes, spinning around to try and catch a glimpse of the elusive beast. The hair on the back of his neck prickled and he glanced up, his eyed widening as he saw the huge black shape directly above his head, its many eyes glowing an intimidating bloody red.

Kirito scrambled back as the spider dropped, leaving the relative safety of its treetop web in favour of killing the human so bold as to enter its lair. It was a massive spider, covered in hair with a white mark on its back, fangs dripping poison and pincers snapping savagely. The player gripped his sword tighter, holding it in a ready position as he faced the arachnid.

Kirito charged forward, a battle cry ripping from his throat as he slashed at the boss, his blade shining with a sword skill. The spider dodged, lashing out with its front legs as the swordsman tried to recover. Kirito grunted as he was hit, his HP falling to 95 percent; a weak attack.

He jumped, leaping onto the spider's back to attack the back of its head, simultaneously trying not to get thrown by its attempts to knock him away. It spun around and around, jumping and shaking itself and clicking its fangs angrily in its attempts until it finally managed to knock the swordsman off.

Kirito gasped as he smashed into a tree, his sword falling from his grasp as he crumpled to the ground in a daze. He watched as his health fell, slowly creeping into the low green zone with the boss' health hovering just below 50 percent. He tried to get to his feet, starting as he felt resistance against the movement. He glanced around, unable to find the source of the resistance, and tried again to no avail.

He activated his scan skill, his eyes widening as he saw the multitude of wire-like threads snaking around the grove, holding him in place and all in the grasp of the spiders front legs.

The spider pulled the wires - no, the _web_ \- tight around his hands, arms and legs, yanking his arms unforgivingly above his head and spreading his legs apart before securing the threads. Kirito struggled desperately, trying to pull himself out of such a vulnerable position, but the silk-like threads proved to be stronger than he had thought.

It was true, spiders' silk was stronger than steel, at least in the game.

The spider's pincers opened wide, its long fangs dripping venom as it approached. Kirito closed his eyes, his head hanging limply as he accepted his defeat and oncoming death.

There was no fighting his way out of this one.

He waited, counting the seconds before those sharp fangs tore into his body, visualising the red light splashing from his wounds like blood and his body exploding into shining blue polygons, his name crossed out on the monument in the Black Iron Castle with the date and his cause of death inscribed on its dark surface.

But the fangs never came.

Kirito slowly opened his eyes, jerking in shock as he saw the person standing in front of him, katana stabbed through the mouth of the spider. The arachnid shuddered, bursting into thousands of polygons as its health fell to zero. A final hit note appeared in front of his saviour, the items no doubt appearing in his inventory if he had thought to check. But no, he turned to Kirito instead, concern shining in his eyes.

"You okay, Kirito?" He asked, sheathing his sword and dismissing the window.

"Y... Yeah. Thank you for saving me, Klein." Kirito looked away, blushing faintly. "How did you find me?"

"I... Well, don't think I'm strange for saying this, but I followed you here. I had heard about the quest here and I saw you entering the forest. I had a feeling that you were going to attempt it and wanted to make sure you were alright. This boss hasn't been defeated before and there had to be a reason why, so I followed you to be sure that you wouldn't die."

Kirito blinked, realising that Klein was babbling and that he had been purposefully avoiding looking at the black swordsman. The boy's eyes widened as he realised that he was still bound by the spider's silk, the stuff not having disappeared with the boss's defeat.

"Uh... Klein... Could you possibly, um, untie me?" Kirito blushed scarlet, averting his eyes from the samurai. "I can't actually move."

"Can't you break out? Your STR stat is really high isn't it?"

"Yeah, but the silk's durability and strength are even higher than my stat. I can't break free."

"Okay..." Klein paused, gulping audibly before approaching the bound teenager. He dropped to his knees between the younger boy's spread legs, reaching out only to stop with his hand hovering in front of the boy's stomach. "I can't see where the threads are, and my scan skill isn't high enough to find them, so I have to feel for them, okay?"

"Okay."

Klein gulped again, pressing his hand to the black-clad stomach. Kirito inhaled sharply, closing his eyes and turning his head away to hide his blush. Klein's hands moved slowly up his chest, feeling around for the threads holding him still. The swordsman jerked as a questing hand rubbed over his nipple, bolts of pleasure rushing though his body and making him moan.

Klein jumped, pulling his hand away. "Did I hurt you? Are you injured anywhere?"

"N... No." Kirito said breathlessly, his mind overwhelmed with pleasure. "Felt... Felt good, so good..."

Klein's eyes widened. "You mean this?" He brushed his hand over Kirito's nipple again, causing the boy to moan and tipping his head back in pleasure. The samurai couldn't help himself, leaning forward to taste the skin of Kirito's neck bared so temptingly for him. Kirito gasped and moaned again, tilting his head to allow the man better access.

"Kirito..." Klein murmured against the boy's soft skin. "I don't know if I can hold back if you let me continue. This is your only chance to stop."

"Don't stop." Kirito gasped. "Kami, please don't stop. It feels so good, let me feel more."

"Kirito..." Klein licked a path up the black swordsman's neck. "You're beautiful, you know? When I first saw how you truly looked, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Klein..." Kirito moaned, tugging on the bindings holding his arms above his head. "Please untie me, I want to touch you."

"No, leave them." Klein pulled back, his eyes dark with lust. "I like you like this. Spread out for me, all helpless and waiting."

Kirito blushed, averting onyx eyes shyly, only for them to widen as Klein captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. The red-head's tongue dragged across his lips, coaxing them open with gentle licks and nibbles. Kirito submitted, allowing entrance into his mouth as his eyes fell to half mast.

Klein pulled back, gasping for breath as he gazed down at the teenager before him. Face flushed a pale pink, hair mussed and spiking up a little at the back, saliva dripping down from the corner of his swollen mouth, onyx eyes hazed over with lust, sitting on his rump with his legs spread wide and his arms crossed at the wrist above his head; open and inviting. He was, in a word, irresistible.

"I want you." Klein said, sucking gently on the lobe of his ear. "I want you so badly, it hurts."

The swordsman turned his head, blindly seeking out the red-haired player's mouth for another kiss. He pulled back seconds later, breathing sensually against the other's lips. "Then take me, I'm yours."

Klein needed no more hinting than that, reaching out to pull Kirito into a searing kiss. He trailed down, licking and nipping teasingly as he moved down. He stopped at the teenager's collarbone, his hands going under that famous black jacket. He pushed it back, the tail of the coat flaring out behind its wearer to bare his jean-clad legs and toned stomach. His hands slid under the black t-shirt, drawing quiet moans and gasps from his young lover.

Kirito gasped as gentle fingers skimmed over the sensitive skin of his stomach, drawing light patterns on his body as they made their way down. He moaned loudly as Klein's hand brushed over the growing bulge in his pants, his head tilting back as his hips thrust forward in search of more friction.

Klein slid down, moving so that his face was mere inches away from the waistband of the swordsman's pants. Kirito whimpered as his lover's dexterous fingers undid the button and fly of his jeans and tugged at them, lifting his hips as best he could to allow them to be pulled off. They caught around his knees, the thread of his bindings not allowing more movement than that.

Klein sighed, leaning back and away from Kirito. "Looks like I'll have to untie you after all." His hands ran up Kirito's legs, fingers finding and removing the wire wrapped around his calves and lower thighs before moving to do the same to his arms. As soon as the bindings and then his boots and pants had been removed, Kirito wrapped his legs around Klein's hips, pulling him close. They both moaned as their clothed erections rubbed together, sending lightning bolts of pleasure rushing through their bodies.

"Klein... Klein, please..." Kirito begged, though he wasn't quite sure what he was begging for.

"Kirito..." Klein groaned, reaching down and around to tease the boy's entrance, tugging his briefs off impatiently. Kirito gasped as the fingers slid inside, digging his nails into the back of his lover's jacket.

"Feels strange..." He murmured, burying his face into Klein's shoulder. "Hurry..."

Klein prepared the teenager quickly, scissoring his fingers and thrusting lightly into the tight warmth. He pulled his hand away and fumbled with his belt, managing eventually to get his pants open.

Kirito pulled away, rearing up over Klein as he pushed him down so that he was sitting back with the swordsman straddling his waist, his black coat spreading over their legs like a dark blanket. The black-clad boy reached back and grasped the red-head's penis, positioning it at his entrance.

Shining black eyes met warm brown and Kirito sank down.

Klein gasped, his eyes widening at the warm tightness engulfing his member. Kirito moaned at the feeling of the cock pulsing inside of him, glad for SAO's lack of intense pain functions. He rose up slowly, lifting his hips until the samurai had almost slid out before slamming back down, sparks flashing behind his eyes.

"Ah..." Kirito moaned, his hands moving to rest on his lover's shoulders. "Yes... So good..."

"Kirito..." Klein moaned, reaching up to entangle his fingers in the swordsman's black hair.

"Kazuto."

Klein paused, blinking in confusion. "Huh?"

"Right now, don't call me Kirito." Kirito looked away, embarrassment tinting his cheeks pink. "I don't want this to be just in the game. I want to remember this as the real me when we get out of this. Right now, I don't want to be the Black Swordsman, Beater, solo player, Kirito. I want to be me. So for right now, don't call me by the name of my avatar, call me by my real name: Kazuto."

"Kazuto." Klein murmured, trying out the name. "Kazuto. It suits you." Kazuto blushed, a smile tugging at his lips. "Well then, call me Ryoutarou. Tsuboi Ryoutarou. It's nice to meet you."

Kazuto grinned, leaning down to capture the man's lips in a passionate kiss. "Kirigaya Kazuto. The pleasure's all mine." He smirked, a hint of mischief sparking in his eyes. "Literally and figuratively." And he slammed himself down again. They both cried out, clutching at each other as they set a rhythm, Kazuto sliding down as Ryoutarou thrust up.

Kazuto screamed out in ecstasy as his prostate was hit, his eyes rolling back in his head and his whole body spasming. Ryoutarou groaned as his lover's muscles clamped down on him, pulling him closer and closer to orgasm.

"Again." Kazuto demanded, his nails digging into the red-head's shoulders. "Hit there again."

Ryoutarou angled his hips, thrusting up as the brunette slid down. Kazuto moaned as the stars reappeared behind his eyes, his hands moving to tangle in red hair as he pulled the other man into a chaste kiss.

"I'm almost there..." Kazuto murmured. "Come with me?"

"Yes." Ryoutarou hissed, his eyes squeezing shut as he reached his limit. They cried out as they came, Kazuto all over his front and Ryoutarou deep within the boy.

Kazuto collapsed, spent, on top of his lover, panting in exhaustion but glowing with happiness. Ryoutarou wrapped his arms around the black-clad teen, kissing his hair tenderly as he pulled out. Kazuto winced at the feel of thick semen sliding down his bare thighs, but didn't have the energy to clean himself off.

"Hey, Ryoutarou? Was this just a one time thing?" Kazuto asked, suddenly very nervous.

"Do you want it to be?" Ryoutarou asked, twirling a lock of black hair around his finger. "Because, personally, I don't want it to be only this once. I want to know you more, be with you more. I want to protect you like you protect and fight for everyone trapped in this death game. And when we get out of here, I want to meet you in the real world."

"Really? Do you really mean that?"

Ryoutarou nodded solemnly. "I do."

Kazuto smiled, kissing his lover softly. "I don't want this to be only once. I want know you and be with you too, I want to fight with you and get out of here with you. I want to see you in the real world. I like you, Ryoutarou. I like you a lot, even if you are almost eight years older than me."

Ryoutarou stroked Kazuto's hair back, his hands lazily drifting over the lithe, muscular body. "I like you too, Kazuto. And I'd like the opportunity to know you more... Hang on, did you just call me _old_?!"

Kazuto laughed, rolling off of Ryoutarou and opening the game menu, transferring all his current equipment into his inventory to be cleaned later and bringing out a clean set of clothes, along with his old Coat of Midnight. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to get it to lie flat but failing completely. He shrugged it off, too tired to care.

"Come on, Klein." And suddenly Kirigaya Kazuto was gone, replaced once again by the Beater and Black Swordsman, Kirito. "We should get back to town. It's dangerous to be out here after dark."

Klein sighed and nodded, following the solo player's example and changing into come clean gear.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone my real name." Kirito continued. "Bad manners and all. I don't mind if you call me that in private though. And we are going to have a _lot_ more private time from now on. You aren't getting rid of me so easily."

A happy grin spread across Klein's face, the samurai almost unable to hold in the excited anticipation as they readied to leave. They walked out of the grove, leaving behind nothing but a pile of almost invisible, wire-like threads coiled beneath a tree. The threads glowed a soft, sky blue, shining brightly before shattering into hundreds of little polygons to disappear, fading away like shooting stars into the night sky.


End file.
